Cookies
by Araseri
Summary: Kiba decides to have a snack when no ones at home.


**Okay, so I was walking down the street with my friend and an idea came to my mind and decided to write it. So here it is, Enjoy. **

* * *

Young Kiba crept along the dark hallway of his house. He knew from the smell that there wasn't anyone in the house at the moment, or anywhere close to the perimeters. He slid along the side of the wall like a top secret shinobi he heard about every time it was bedtime.

He stopped with his back still against the wall next to the entrance way. He peeked over the frame of the door, very carefully.

Before him, a jumbled up kitchen laid unattended. Dirty pots and pans towered the sink as food stained the limestone counters. Shoe, feet, and paw prints decorated the floor in dirt. His sisters, Hana, stacks of paper reports were placed on top of one of the nearby counters; next to the forgotten pile of papers, sat pounds over pounds of Dog Food.

His small eyes trailed over the insignificant things till they stopped straight on Kiba's target. A clear, round jar of Kiba's mom's chocolate chip cookies, still warm from this morning when she made them, stood perfectly still waiting for someone to come and gobble them up.

Preferably, himself.

Kiba licked his lips at the sight of the jar, seeing the small flames of warm coming from the cracks of lid. He could smell the aroma float in the air, making it way across the room towards him, just beckoning him to walk right over. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to get them no matter what.

He scanned to room once more, making sure that no one way in the room to witness his crime. He spotted the kitchen window above the sink to the backyard. In the back yard, a full-leaved tree was planted not to far from their house. Under it all the dogs of the family sat upon each other, enjoying the warm the sun gave and the cool shade that the tree brought. In the heap of canines, his companion, Akamaru, laid on the top, uncaring of the world like the lucky dog he was.

He grinned mischievously. This was going to be easier than he thought already sliding into the kitchen, keeping his back against the wall.

Kiba bent down, below the counters till he was balancing on the balls of his feet and the tip of his fingers as he barely touched the floor. His small, bare feet slid across the floor quietly, gathering up the dirt between his tiny toes. He ignored it as his feet shuffled faster across the kitchen till his back was against the floor cabinets below the counters.

He slowly looked up seeing the jar within his reach.

He chewed on his lips and clenched his small hands into small fist. A wave of second thoughts hit his head like a slap to the back of his head. What if he did get caught? He could turn back now and make a run to his room and pretend this never happened.

No. It was now or never.

A daring grin formed on his face as he turned to face the counter, his eyes glued to the jar and those forbidden delights. He reached up with both hands and firmly grasped the bottom lifting it up from the counter finding it heavier than he originally thought. In one quick swoop, he placed the glass jar on the tiled floor only making the smallest sound possible.

His eyes darted around seeing if anyone or animal hear. No one. So far, so good.

He plopped onto the kitchen floor and placed the jar between his legs. A satisfying smile replaced the grin finding his mission accomplished. The only thing left was the reward of a job well done.

He popped open the lid with ease sending a whiff of scented aroma into the air. Kiba could just feel his mouth water.

Kiba reached into the jar pulling out a warm, soft cookie from the top; the warmness radiating into his little fingers as he held his prize. He opened his mouth ready for the treat. Just as the cookie was well as his, a small whimper broke the silence. He froze at the sound, his eyes wide open.

Sitting right in front of him, his companion, Akamaru staring at him with his head tilted to the side. Behind the tiny canine a larger dog having one the scariest appearance a dog would ever have. With an ear cut off and an eye patch covering one of it's eye; he stared at the tiny, shocked boy as three other canines surrounded Kiba leaving no room for him to escape. A stare contest started as Kiba looked terrified at each of the dogs. The biggest on finally opened it's gigantic mouth, showing his sharp teeth into a crooked grin and said with a triumph tone.

"We are so telling."

* * *

**This is actually the first story that I thought of and completed even if it's a one-shot. **


End file.
